Inverão
|original = S'Winter |imagem = Inverão Imagem 453.jpg |legenda = Phineas, Ferb e Candace ganham o campeão de snowboard |temporada = 1 |produçao = 103b |transmissao = 11 |nt = 11 |escritor = Bobby Gaylor Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |storyboards = Antoine Guilbaud Sherm Cohen |diretor = Dan Povenmire |eua = 09 de Fevereiro de 2008 |br = 08 de Fevereiro de 2008 |emparelhadocom = "Os Reis do Gado" "Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb" }} " " é o décimo primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 9 de fevereiro de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 8 de fevereiro de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb criam o Inverão, uma mistura desafiadora de inverno e verão. Enquanto isso, Candace acha que Jeremy está saindo com uma garota e o segue. E no outro lado da cidade, Doofenshmirtz planeja derreter todo o chocolate da Área dos Três Estados com o seu Derretedor 6-5000. Enredo O cena se abre no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher com Phineas e Ferb entediados com o calor. Após ouvir dos meninos que está quente demais para pensar, Lawrence apresenta uma máquina de casquinha de neve de quando ele era criança. Ele ensina aos meninos como usar e, em seguida, sai para ir a uma exibição de antiguidades. Com a saída dos adultos, Phineas percebe o quanto é legal ter neve no verão, e tem uma ideia. Candace aparece para logo depois perguntando sobre a máquina. Gentilmente, Phineas oferece casquinha de neve à sua irmã, que recusa, alegando que para ela isso não passa de gelo picado coberto com anilina azul. Com a saída de Candace, Ferb começa a mover a manivela da máquina de casquinha de neve, fazendo a neve transbordar, enquanto Phineas pergunta sobre Perry, o Ornitorrinco. No esconderijo, o Major Monograma instrui o agente em sua missão, explicando que Heinz Doofenshmirtz comprou até 18000 unidades de miradores a laser, despertando uma suspeita da Agência. Enquanto isso, Perry anota coisas em seu bloco de notas, aparentemente tomando notas da missão, até ser revelado que ele estava fazendo um desenho do rosto de Monograma. No quintal, Isabella chega com as Garotas Companheiras, que se oferecem para ajudar Phineas e Ferb a fazerem o "Inverão" (segundo Ferb, uma mistura única e lógica de inverno com verão). Phineas então se pergunta porque se tem neve no inverno se está frio demais para curtir. Enquanto as crianças trabalham, Candace se encontra em seu quarto conversando com Stacy pelo telefone celular sobre como lideres de torcida são fúteis, até que uma súbita sombra apaga a luminosidade de seu quarto. Confusa sobre o que está acontecendo, Candace, depois de muito esforço, abre a janela para se deparar com uma alta montanha de neve em frente ao seu quarto. Em seguida, a música Inverão toma conta da cena revelando o quanto é divertido ter neve no verão. Para a surpresa de Candace, enquanto ela telefonava para sua mãe, Jeremy aparece perguntando se ela quer esquiar com ele. Por ter medo de altura, a ruiva recusa a proposta, mas ao ver Jeremy subindo o elevador de esqui junto com uma adolescente chamada D.D., muda de ideia. Determinada, Candace fura a fila e pega o elevador com Vanessa. No meio do caminho para o topo da montanha, Candace percebe o quão alto está e dá um nó em seu cinto de segurança. Todavia, assim que faz isso, vê Jeremy e D.D pulando do elevador. Uma vez que está presa, Candace não consegue sair do teleférico e volta a estaca zero. Ela então decide andar até o topo, mas acaba afundando na neve e é atropelada por um tobogã. Porém, isto lhe dá uma ideia, e ela contrata Buford para puxá-la em um tobogã até o topo da montanha. Enquanto isso, Dr. Doofenshmirtz espera Perry entrar pela porta da frente, onde seria esmagado por um piano. Entretanto, seu plano é frustrado pela empregada, Nancy, que deixa a porta dos fundos destrancada. Heinz faz uma anotação para lembrar de demiti-la e em seguida prende Perry em uma armadilha com chocolate de endurecimento rápido. O cientista começa a falar sobre seu novo plano do mal, derreter todo o chocolate do mundo para refaze-lo a sua imagem e semelhança misturando peixe a receita. Ao ver que Perry não agiu diante da história, Heinz resolve recontá-la. Uma vez que o agente continua imóvel, Doofenshmirtz inicia a contagem para colocar seu plano em ação. Nisso, surpreendentemente, Perry, o Ornitorrinco, entra em cena acertando um chute certeiro em Heinz. Caído no chão, o cientista percebe que Perry comeu o chocolate que cobria suas costa, por onde saiu. Doofenshmirtz tenta apressar seu plano acionando o Derretedor 6-5000, mas Perry puxa a alavanca fazendo Doofenshmirtz voar na direção dele. Em seguida, os pneus do carro de Linda são atingidos pelo raio do Derretedor. Por sorte, Linda e Lawrence haviam comprado quatro estepes. No topo da montanha, logo em que chega, Candace avista Jeremy conversando com D.D.. Aflita, ela chama Jeremy, mas acaba deslizando sobre uma pista de gelo, e caindo num lago onde há pessoas pescando. Por acaso, alguém pesca Candace, mas decide descartá-la por ser magra demais. Ao ver Jeremy elogiando D.D., a ruiva se irrita até derreter o gelo que a cobria. Em seguida, ela é pega pelo snowboard de Phineas e Ferb e passa por uma série de obstáculos que, misteriosamente, evita os meninos, mas batem nela. Depois de fazerem várias manobras radicais, Phineas, Ferb e Candace chegam ao pódio onde recebem o prêmio de primeiro lugar. Impressionado com as manobras feitas por acaso de Candace, Jeremy afirma que ela é uma superatleta do inverão, e logo depois pergunta se ela conhece D.D.. Emburrada, Candace diz que não. Mas para sua surpresa, quando D.D. tira o capacete, é revelado que ele é um rapaz e "D.D." é abreviação de Derek Dukensson. Candace logo se envergonha por ter interpretado a situação de maneira equivocada. Em outro lugar, Doofenshmirtz aprisiona Perry novamente, desta vez com uma corda pegajosa para dominá-lo. Doof liga o inator, mas por algum motivo ele acaba usando toda a energia da Área dos Três Estados. Isso inicia uma reação em cadeia que destrói o ar-condicionado e os ventiladores que mantém a neve no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher. A neve então derrete e a montanha de neve desaparece rapidamente, parecendo que não aconteceu nada. Todo o público do Inverão reclama com acontecimento, até que Isabella oferece chocolate quente em sua casa, e todos se retiram. Candace tenta apressar seus pais para o quintal, que estão tentando levar um relógio cuco pesado de estilo austríaco para dentro da casa. No momento em que os adultos finalmente saem de casa, se deparam com a máquina de neve dos meninos, e pequenos pedaços de neve em pontos aleatórios do quintal. Pela última vez, Phineas oferece a sua irmã uma casquinha de neve. Ela pega o sorvete e o estatela contra o rosto. Perry vem até o grupo, no qual Phineas responde: "O Perry apareceu", encerrando o episódio. Músicas *''Inverão'' Créditos Finais É repetida a música "Inverão" com fotos de cenas do episódio. Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O que está fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Ele fica em volta de uma mangueira enrolada, abre a torneira e desce por um tubo para chegar ao esconderijo. Ah, aí está você Perry! Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Informações de Fundo *Em 19 de Dezembro de 2014, esse episódio foi ao ar nos Estados Unidos emparelhado com "Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb" para a maratona "Disney XD no Disney Channel". Porém, esse episódio não tinha sido transmitido ainda no Disney XD. *Criar o Inverão é um dos objetivos do primeiro jogo de Phineas e Ferb para Nintendo DS. *No original, pouco antes do menino de gorro laranja e vermelho ser atingido por uma bola de neve, ele ri. O riso sai semelhante a voz de Buford, indicando que Bobby Gaylor dublou esse personagem. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Phineas e Ferbereiro de 2008: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "S'Winter," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 9, the boys' dad, Lawrence, shows them how to make snow cones which results in their big idea: make winter in the middle of summer. Soon their backyard is full of snow and everyone in the neighborhood is skiing, snowboarding or sledding. Even though Candace is afraid of heights, she braves the slopes in order to steal Jeremy's attention away from a Swedish exchange student. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses the Melt-i-nator device to melt all the chocolate in the Tri-State area so it will drain into his underground candy factory, allowing him to corner the chocolate market and create chocolates in his own image. Estreias internacionais *08 de Fevereiro de 2008 (Disney Channel América Latina) Erros *No início do episódio, Ferb comeu a bola de seu sorvete, mas na cena seguinte ela ainda estava lá. *Quando as pessoas aplaudem a Phineas, Ferb e Candace, a camisa de Buford não tem o logotipo do crânio. *Quando Candace estava tentando chegar até a montanha, estava nevando. Mas não devia, pois Phineas e Ferb fizeram a neve com a máquna de gelo de Lawrence. E depois de Candace ser atropelada pelo snowboard de Phineas e Ferb, aí é que não está nevando. *Quando Candace é atropelada pelo snowboard de Phineas e Ferb, ela fica atrás de Ferb mas ela deveria estar na frente. *Quando Phineas, Ferb e Candace aterrisaram no pódio, Jeremy e Baljeet estavam do lado dele com os dois olhos fechados. Um segundo depois, eles são vistos batendo palma no meio da multidão. Mas antes deles chegarem, eles já estavam com os olhos abertos. *Doofenshmirtz dispara o Derretedor 6500 na loja de doces (para demonstrar a Perry), e depois para o carro Flynn-Fletcher. Mas na terceira vez, na maior barra de chocolate do mundo, mas ele nunca foi ligado na tomada, de modo que o Derretedor nunca deve ter trabalhado em tudo. Continuidade *Stacy, mas tarde, lembra a Candace os acontecimentos desse episódio, quando Jeremy conversava com Nicolette. ("O Avião! O Avião!"). *Mais tarde, os meninos se lembram do "Inverão" e criam o "Outorão". ("Menor Monograma"). Alusões *O Derretedor 6-5000 é provavelmente uma referência à Pennsylvania 6-5000 , música de Glenn Miller. *Perry desenho em seu caderno o rosto do Major Monograma assim como Matt Groening, criador de Os Simpsons. Trivialidades *Primeiro episódio a ter a canção com o mesmo nome do título. *Buford aparece nesse episódio, mas não fala nada. *Vanessa retorna para fazer um cameo com fala. *É revelado que Candace tem acrofobia (medo de altura). *Esse episódio foi nomeado como "menção honrosa" no Top 10 de Phineas e Ferb no WatchMojo.com.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas (com redublagem por Fabrício Vila Verde) *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy, Vozes Adicionais *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma, Vozes Adicionais *Mário Cardoso como Pai, Vozes Adicionais *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry, Vozes Adicionais *Jullie como Vanessa *Hannah Buttel como Stacy Referências en:S'Winter Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Candace Flynn Categoria:Phineas Flynn Categoria:Ferb Fletcher